


Do You Wanna Study Together?

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Tumblr Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Meet Differently, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, John's Rather Relentless, Kidlock, POV Sherlock Holmes, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted to do was to be left alone and study in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Study Together?

“Hello.”

Sherlock groaned inwardly, trying to make himself smaller in his place under the tree. He proceeded to ignore the voice, just as his brother had told him to do when he was being picked on by the older students in his Sciences class. Fat lot it did when all it did was provoke them even more. He supposed his eagerness to one-up his older peers in class didn’t help much really, either. 

A solid minute had passed before the owner of the voice had crouched down next to Sherlock, repeating the greeting to him: “Hi,” it said. Sherlock huffed loudly from his nose, and glanced over to his right, keeping his head down and bringing the nub of his pencil to his lips to feign disinterest. “I’m John,” the crouched figure introduced, resting his Sciences book on the tops of his legs. 

Sherlock noticed John shuffling closer to align himself to be in Sherlock’s peripheral vision. “You’re William, right?” John continued, “You’re in my Sciences class… We’ve never talked before, but I noticed you’re really good with this stuff. Well, of course you must be, to be in a Year 6 Science class when you’re Year 4.” John tilted his head to the side, trying to catch Sherlock’s eyes. “I want to be a doctor when I’m older so I kinda have to pay attention to this stuff. Bit boring though. It’s so confusing.” 

God, this ‘John’ was tenacious, wasn’t he? Sherlock lifted his head and looked over at John, giving him a proper glare. Or he thought he did; John seemed to take it as a cue to sit down next to him. For some reason, this did not annoy Sherlock as much as he thought it would. John seemed genuinely interested in making actual conversation with him, and not tease him simply for his lack of brain-to-mouth filter. John crossed his legs and opened up the book to the homework-assigned page. It was a fascinating lesson on the importance of bees to the eco-system. Sherlock had already read the chapter six times, committing each fact to his Memory Chest.

“Don’t know how this stuff will help me be a doctor, though,” John continued, seemingly oblivious to Sherlock’s amused expression as he organized the papers that had fallen out of his book. “Harry says – she’s my sister – Harry says that it might be easier for me if I studied with someone else in my class. She says that’s how she got through Year 6, anyway.” John looked up at Sherlock, his eyes showing no sign of malice and his mouth spread in a large grin. “I was wondering if you wanna study together?” 

Sherlock blinked a couple times, glanced back down to his book, then back up at the blonde-haired boy. John’s smile never faltered.

“I mean, you’re obviously smarter than me, and I noticed you never really ever have a lab partner,” John rambled, now gesticulating with his left hand, “and I know how hard it can be to pair off with someone when you’re younger than them – I was ahead in Art in Year 3! – and I really need to be good in Sciences if I’m going to be a doctor,” _(now both of his hands were flailing animatedly)_ “and you seem to know _EVERYTHING._ Oh my gosh, I thought the way you corrected Mr. Anderson last week was so amazing!”

Sherlock couldn’t help but crack a smile at that. His classmates had picked on him relentlessly after that lecture, calling him a 'freaky-know-it-all’ followed by a few brisk shoves by the class’ popular boy – he couldn’t be bothered to remember his name.

“Sherlock.”

John’s jabbering ground to a halt. “What?”

“I prefer to be called 'Sherlock’.”

John blinked, not seeming to grasp the concept of names.

“'William’ is my legal name, but Mummy and Mycroft call me 'Sherlock’.”

“Oh,” John intoned, his mouth retaining the small “o” shape as he began to understand what Sherlock was saying. “Oh! Okay!” Apparently taking Sherlock’s statement as an affirmative, John rearranged himself closer to Sherlock. “Should be good then, yeah?”

Sherlock smiled shyly, offering John the first page of his notes, “Yeah, I think so.” John seemed honest in his intentions to excel at his studies – Sherlock felt that he wasn’t just using him like others would have. That became apparent when John pushed the proffered note paper back to him. 

“I’m not gonna learn by just copying you!” John laughed as he took in the dumbfounded expression on Sherlock’s face. “Can you explain the homework to me?”

“Okay,” Sherlock replied, offering John his pencil instead, which the latter gladly took.

There, under Sherlock’s Thinking Tree, the two boys studied together, until the period bell had rung signifying the end of the lunch period. And each day after their Sciences class, John joined Sherlock for his own personal tutoring from the younger boy, and in return, John fended off Sherlock’s unwanted bullies.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **From my[Let's Draw Sherlock! May 2014 School!Lock Challenge](http://stephratte.tumblr.com/post/87342935764/lets-draw-sherlock-may-2014-schoollock)**   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> So when I was drawing a pic for this _LDS_ challenge, I ended up writing a little ficlet in my head. I liked it enough to transcribe here to Ao3. It’s crudely written, but maybe someday I’ll polish it up and write a complete one-shot and post it up… so… first Sherlock fic? Heh.
> 
> The idea was that Sherlock _(who is going by William at this stage in his life)_ and John go to the same school, John a couple years ahead of Sherlock. Sherlock attends some of John’s science classes because he skipped a couple grades, and often at recess goes off to his favourite study spot at the far end of the schoolyard away from the taunting of his classmates.
> 
>  
> 
> John, who has a little bit of trouble with the science-y stuff, notices the smart little boy who often speaks up in class, but always sits alone. John decides to befriend the boy, and the above ficlet ensues. Cue all the adorableness that follows, because kid!lock.
> 
>  
> 
> I know nothing about the UK’s schooling system, OBVIOUSLY, and ended up writing this like they were in high school with the different classes, so yeah, I suck. I also therefore know nothing about what the uniforms look like. I mean no offense to the UK schooling system, I’m just an ignorant Canadian who didn’t have to wear a uniform when I was going to school. I know that all grades wear the same uniform, but for the purposes of visual distinction, just humour me.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to expand upon this ficlet if you want. I doubt I will go beyond here. Like I said, I did fanart, and wrote this to accompany it.


End file.
